


Help

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette gets seperate from Tikki and gives up hope, Minor Violence, luka to the rescue, self sacrificing boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: A tough Akuma has Ladybug and Chatnoir is dire need of help.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Help

Marinette panted heavily as her transformation wore off, she open her palms for her exhausted Kwami to rest on. Ladybug and Chatnoir were fighting a particularly hard Akuma today. They were really struggling to defeat him, he had the ability to control whoever he touched. One unsuccessful Lucky Charm later and Marinette had to tap out to recharge. 

“Oh, Tikki, what are we going to do?” Marinette sighed, reaching into her small shoulder bag and pulling out a choc chip cookie. The kwami accepted the treat from her chosen and ate as fast as she could. 

“I don’t know Marinette but I’m ready to try again!” Tikki smiled as she floated in front of Marinettes face. “Okay, Tikki spots o-“ a loud cackle interrupted her transformation. Tikki quickly ducked and hit behind a trash can. The akuma landed in the alley way beside her and reached out toward her. 

“What a pretty young girl, you’ll be the perfect trap to lure in that damn bug.” He chuckled as his left hand started to glow purple. She backed up in fear, she couldn’t let herself me mind controlled, the city needed Ladybug! 

“Come on, Chatnoir.” She whispered to herself as the akuma kept gaining on her. She waited a few more seconds for her Kitty’s arrival but nothing. He must have used his Cataclysm while she was recharging. “Shit.” She muttered as she dodged under his hand and started to bolt down the street.

What was she going to do, the Akuma was hot on her heal, Chatnoir was recharging and she just left Tikki in the alley way. She quickly ducked as the Akuma reach out to grab her, she had only just escaped his grasp. She needed to get to safety she would tire out eventually and she couldn’t risk being caught. 

Tears started to blur her vision, she tried her hardest not to let them fall but she was starting to feel helpless. She suddenly tripped and fell, she hissed in pain as her bare knees skidded across the asphalt road. Her tears dropped freely down her face as she sobbed in defeat. She felt the Akuma close in on her as he chuckled. 

“Poor little girl, see you shouldn’t resist.” He taughted as his hand begain to glow again, a wicked gleam in his eye. Marinette squeezed her eyes shut as she awaited her enevitable fate. 

Suddenly here was a loud bang that made her jump. She snapped her eyes open to see the Akuma unconscious at her feet. She looked up in confusion to see non other then Luka Couffine standing there was a shocked expression on his features. 

“What did you..” she trailed off as her eyes landed on the broken acoustic guitar in this hands. “Holy shit.” Luka continued to just stand there in shock as the Akuma stirred awake. Marinette sprung to action, grabbing Luka by the hand as she sprinted, pulling him along with her. 

“Are you okay?” She asked him as she dragged him to safety. They hid in an alleyway not to far from where she left Tikki. 

“That was my favourite guitar.” He muttered before snapping out of his shocked state. “Don’t worry about me, are you okay?” He asked, his brow furrowed in worry. He checked her up and down for injuries and his frown as he noticed her scraped knees. He took of his jacket and bent down to clean up the blood. Marinette started to blush furiously, she needed to focus, her goal was get Luka to safety and defeat this Akuma. 

“We should go home, to our respected homes. Individually.” Marinette suddenly annouced, “I’ll be off then” she took a few steps away from him as she started to part ways. Luka stood up and frowned, worry all across his features. 

“I’ll walk you.” He stated as he practically glued himself to her side. Marinette inwardly cursed his kindness, he was unintentionally making things worst. She needed to transform. She was about to come up with some wild excuse to ditch him when suddenly the Akuma rounded the corner. 

“That was not nice, Kid.” He growled out as he stalked towards Luka, Marinette felt adrenaline pump through her veins as she made a fighting stance ready to protect Luka if needed be. Suddenly she was being shoved in the other direction, she stumbled before finding her footing, she turned around to see Luka between her and the Akuma. 

“Run, Marinette, I’ll hold him off.” He bravely yelled as he stood tall, trying to intimidate the Akuma. 

“What about you?” She cried out as she hesitated to leave. Luka just smirked back at her as the Akuma launched at him. 

“Ladybug will save us.” The akumas purple hand touched him, glowing purple veins creeped up his arm as he screamed out in pain. He tried his hardest to resist the mind control but the Akuma was too strong. He suddenly stop resisting and stood still, his eyes opened to revel that they were pure purple. 

Marinette gasped in shock, she quickly turned and sprinted towards the alleyway were her Kwami waited for her return. 

“I’ll came back to help you, Luka, I promise.” She whispered to herself as she looked back at his zombie like form.


End file.
